


13's First Flight

by Herminbean



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminbean/pseuds/Herminbean
Summary: The 13th Doctor takes her first flight in her brand new TARDIS. First stop, dropping her friends off home





	13's First Flight

“Start believing.”

The Doctor beamed a dazzling smile at her new friends and made her way to her brand new TARDIS console. The layout was different, but it all came to her in an instant. Well, she had been flying her for most of her life at this point. Spin the hourglass, pull of a lever, press a few buttons for luck, throw in another lever pull, cookie dispenser, that’s new. The Doctor picked up the cookie with a look of awe on her face. As the TARDIS wheezed and hummed around her, she took a bite, and looked around. The start of something new. The continuation of an adventure she had been on her whole life. New friends, new face, new universe.

Her friends looked just as in awe as the Doctor, although admittedly they were probably more amazed about the whole travelling in time thing rather than the new cookie dispenser. The Doctor couldn’t fault them for that.

“So, Sheffield?” The Doctor smiled at her dumfounded friends.

“Is it meant to make that noise?” Graham asked, looking a little worried.

“Of course it is.” The Doctor replied indignantly. Although if she were honest with herself, he had a point. Her wife had pointed out a long time ago that a misplaced brake was the cause of all the noise, but she’d grown rather fond of the racket at this point so decided to delete that information.

“It sounds like that old leaf blower you used to have.” Ryan said to Graham.

“This is a bit more advanced than a leaf blower, Ryan.” The Doctor pouted.

“You two are being pretty rude.” Yas piped up. “This place is amazing, Doctor.”

The Doctor smile. “Thank you, Yas.” She pulled a lever, and with a ding the TARDIS dispensed a cookie. She threw it at Yas. “Here you go.”

“Here, what about us?” Ryan asked.

“Only people who are nice to my TARDIS get a cookie.”

“We’re not dogs getting treats.” Graham said.

“Oh wow.” Everyone turned to Yas who had taken a bite of her cookie. “This tastes…what flavour is this?”

The Doctor studied the cookie in her hand. “Don’t know to be honest, it’s new to me as well. But it seems to be psychically linked to your pleasure centre, so whatever you crave at the time, that’s what you taste.” She took another bite of her cookie and raised her eyebrows up at Graham. “You were about to say something about my TARDIS?”

Graham looked from the Doctor, to Yas, and back to the Doctor again. “It’s…it’s very…” He struggled to find a word. “…big?”

The Doctor smiled, pulled the lever and lobbed a cookie to Graham. He caught it and took a bite, his eyes going wide as he got his perfect taste.

“What about you?” The Doctor turned to Ryan.

“Hey, I said it was proper awesome.”

“Aah yes, so you did. My bad.”

Ding, cookie, throw. The Doctor turned back to her console, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

“So, back to my earlier question…Sheffield?”

Yas, Ryan and Graham looked at each other, their mouths full of cookie. They nodded in unison, shoving the rest of the cookies in their mouths. The Doctor smiled and pressed a few more buttons. The TARDIS wheezed louder and louder until finally it came to a shuddering stop.

“Bingo, home again home again.” The Doctor ran up to the TARDIS doors.

“That’s it? We’re home?” Yas asked, wiping crumbs away from her mouth.

The Doctor turned around and grinned at her friends. “This is the best ship in the universe. Outside these doors is home.” She threw the doors open dramatically, turned her back to the outside world and lifted her arms up. “Behold.”

Her three friends walked slowly up to the door, looking beyond the Doctor. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Graham said “but last I checked Sheffield didn’t have giant trees everywhere.”

“Or giant mushrooms.” Ryan added.

“Or a green sky.” Yas said, leaning past the Doctor to look upward out the door.

The Doctor turned to look out the TARDIS doors. Where Sheffield was meant to be instead stood an overgrown alien forest. The Doctor rubbed the back off her head awkwardly. 

“Ah. This might be trickier than I thought.”


End file.
